


Up in the Air

by Tish



Category: All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot
Genre: Gen, tricky woo or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Herriot's favourite patient has an unusual problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



Of course, taking a phone call from a distressed and worried pet owner is always difficult, doubly so if the pet in question is Tricky Woo. James took down as many details as he could discern from the rather rambling discourse.

 

He walked into the surgery, pondering the symptoms. Red eyes could mean a simple irritant, an allergic reaction. He placed a simple washing solution in his bag and tapped his chin.

“Need something?” Tristan was busy scrubbing the examination table ready for the morning consultations.

“Tricky Woo is apparently levitating?” James turned with a smile and a cocked eyebrow.

“Levitating? Like floating? Will he be the first dog in space?” Tristan lifted a chair up to illustrate, stifling a laugh.

James picked up another bottle. “Maybe she means he's having trouble urinating? In any case, we shall see.” He inspected his bag and picked it up.

“Good luck!” Tristan laughed as he opened the door to the waiting room.

 

James smiled again as he pulled into the drive, taking in the beauty of the gardens. There were far less pleasant ways of spending a morning, and Tricky Woo was always a delight to be with.

Mrs. Pumphrey was a bundle of nervous energy as the door was opened. “Oh, Mr. Herriot, I'm so glad you came so quickly! I have no idea what to do about poor Tricky.”

“Well, don't worry. I'm here now, so where's our favourite patient?” James asked, gently patting her arm.

Mrs. Pumphrey made a vague gesture to the living room and stood there, her hands clasped to her mouth.

 

It seemed to be a trick of the light, but as James walked into the room, he could clearly see that Tricky Woo was, in fact, floating two feet off the ground. James knelt beside him and gently patted him. Tricky Woo responded with a friendly tail wag and and a lick of the hand. “Well, he certainly seems happy enough.” 

Moving his hands over Tricky Woo's body, James couldn't feel anything abnormal, the dog was simply just not attached to the ground. He shone a light into the dog's eyes and closely inspected them. “As far as I can tell, his eyes have changed pigment. They're actually now red.”

James checked Tricky Woo's heart with a stethoscope. “All normal, no extra strain on the heart.”

Tricky Woo sat up, his tongue lolling out happily. As James stood up, the little dog also stood up and started dog-paddling in the air, moving back and forth around him.

“I must admit that I'm stumped. I've ever seen a case like this,” James mused. “He's healthy, in no pain, and actually levitating.”

Mrs. Pumphrey settled into an armchair, relieved, but still a little apprehensive. “Is there no cure?”

James watched as Tricky Woo rolled over and scratched his belly. “Mrs. Pumphrey, I honestly don't know. I'll have to do some research and see if anything _can_ be done.”

 

It took three cups of tea for James to be able to escape and get back home. Tristan sat and listened to James recount the story, a huge grin on his face, eyes sparkling at every detail. Siegfried listened silently, deep in thought.

“If you tie a string to his leg, we could pretend he's a kite,” Tristan laughed.

Siegfried cast a lovingly disapproving look at Tristan. “We could tie a string around your neck, throw you in the water and call you an anchor, dear boy.”

Tristan smiled. “A day out at Bridlington beach does sound good.”

James sighed, set aside a veterinary tome and said, “This may not have a solution, after all.”

Tristan nodded sagely. “Indeed. The diagnosis may have to remain _up in the air _.”__


End file.
